leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-25561946-20141021170802
Here is a little katarina guide, that I recommend u to read. It is a little long but very useful as a guide for katarina. Katarina is 100% my favorite champion, so enjoyable and relaxant, and I have a reason for that. When playing as katarina, I can use my quick fingers, and it is like flying. I use resets really quickly, and the enemies are unable to focus any even targetable abilities on me. Katarina is a huge assasin, and if u have flashing skills, u can jump by flash, then not use first bouncing blades, using first shunpo to surprise enemies, then bouncing blades and end by sinister steel and death lotus. If there are more than one enemy, u shouldn't continue using the death lotus, u should use your resets straight. Because the enemy has already taken damage from your all abilities, he is really damageable. After using the resets, u will probably see "wtf" in all chat, and they are talking about noob champion. Do not worry, that isn't truth. Let's look at the build. As katarina, the only viable starting items are doran's shield, against enemies that haven't got very much damagin skillshots on early game but have much damage dealing basic attacks so they are trying to poke you with them. (for an examble: orianna) Then we have boots of speed which are great starters for katarina, because u will buy them against ap carries that have much damage dealing skillshots on early, not having much basic attack damage (for an examble: syndra, veigar, ahri), and u need speed to farm. For last starting item, we have cloth armor which u build of course only against attack damage carries on your lane. (for an examble: lee sin, riven, zed, yasuo, talon) As a starting item, u should NEVER EVER EVER take ampplyfying tome. You will get only a little ap, that doesn't really help u. Then u have only one health potion, that is really bad for you. Katarina needs a lot of defense at start! (health potions and warding trinket always belong in the starting items!!!) After having starting items, I always keep AT LEAST 2 stealth wards with me, and place pink ward into the trybush next to the dragon. The stealth wards are for jumping on them(activate and shunpo) but althought I have the warding trinket, it has 120sec cd that is too long. So, after having starters, I usually build death fire grasp (dfg), because it gives me huge ability power and cooldown reduction to fight. And the active deals 15% of the targeted enemy's full hp in magic damage, and it makes u deal 20% more damage on the targeted enemy for 5? seconds. If I have an adc opponent, I will always continue into zhonya's hourglass (zhonya) from my cloth armor. Or, i I have an ap fighter opponent, (for an examble: fizz, akali, another katarina) I always build abyssal scepter because of the magic resist and ability power it gives, and the magic penetration aura. After having one of those 3 items, I usually build sorcerer's shoes, with alacrity enchantment, but sometime when I am just too fed, I build mejai's soulstealer before upgrading boots of speed into sorcerer's shoes. When I have sorcerer's shoes, I always build rabadon's deathcap, because it gives me huge damage. And with rabadon's deathcap, if I have abyssal scepter, I usually never go anymroe for dfg, so I build straight zhonya. If I have dfg and rabadon's deathcap, zhonya is the next item. If I started zhonya' then I will build dfg. When I have all the much damage dealing items, I take usually void staff (only if the enemies are building a lot of magic resist). If I built void staff, as fed I have mejai's soulstealer already so I do not have anymore item slots. Then I upgrade my waring trinket (the yellow upgrade) as a last item. If I do not, I build guardian angel. As a comment on the last comments I see there, the katarina pentakill wasn't really awesome. That looked pretty much like smurfing, because the blue side katarina knew what he was doing, but the red side katarina didn't. Both teams were like bronze 5 or even unranked, that was easily seem by there were 2 katarinas (that was a normal game), and the red side katarina built straight recommended (liandry's torment). Both teams had no health, no magic resist. I've had many pentas like that, but enemies had a lot of magic resist and skills (gold 1, not level 20). The teams walked in a one stuck, and if u saw that pantheon, he like missed the stun next to zed onto a minion. Katarina is not "OP champion", she needs a lot of skills and only "pressing r" does not work. And liandry's torment is such a TERRIBLE item for katarina, because katarina needs FAST DAMAGE, not anything health, only 50 ap and long lasting damage. If u trust on hp and long lasting damage, say good bye to fast resets and pentakills. So always IGNORE liandry's torment. Here are some good tricks and tips u MUST know when playing as katarina. Trick number 1: When an enemy has placed a stealth ward, u can shunpo it before it wil lchange into invisible. Your shunpo has a hidden passive, that makes the ward last 1.5 seconds longer as visible. So u do not need sweeping lens to destroy the ward. Trick number 2: You can always use your shunpo on thresh' lantern, and on allied jarvan IV's flag. those are great strategies (specially lantern) to escape from the fights, or jarvan's ultimate. Trick number 3: ward jumping. This is why I keep wards with me (includes warding trinket and always 2 stealth wards). When I am escaping from an enemy or chasing him, it is a really good strategy to put a ward and then shunpo on it. It is an unexceptable trick, that will really surprise your enemy when he thinks, u are too far. Here was the guide! I really hope u readed the full guide and u now enjoy more when playing katarina. - W1nnerman p.s. If u wanna ask somethign about the guide, just put a reply on the comment, I will read it sometime, I check the comments often! :)